En el Sengoku Jidai
by Misao CuteGirl
Summary: Nueva colección de OneShots. Esta vez se trata de mis primeros escritos y son inéditos en castellano, dado que es la primera vez que se traducen del inglés. Como son viejitos, pueden calificar como semi AU. ¡Disfrútenlos y DEJEN REVIEW!
1. ¿Cómo Así?

**A/N:** Si hablamos de fics viejos… ¡**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**! Inuyasha no salía ni en anime cuando escribí este fic, así imaginen lo viejo que es. Al igual que 'Mamá Aprehensiva', este OneShot también lleva sus años dando vuelta por el web, tanto en inglés como en castellano. Pero es la primera vez que se publica en esta página, así que podríamos decirle que es… algo inédito.

Inuyasha y personajes relacionados pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y quienes hayan comprado los derechos de autor.

"**¿Cómo Así?"**

¡Ratas!

¡Debí quedarme callado!

Estos últimos cinco años han pasado muy deprisa: La Shikon no Tama, la muerte de mis papás, Kagome, Inu-Yasha y todo lo demás... ¡Uf!

Creo honestamente, que esto comenzó a ir más rápido hace como un año y medio, cuando nos faltaba por reunir el último pedazo de la Shikon No Tama... No me pregunten cómo ni dónde, pero de alguna manera, Inu-Yasha se tragó TODO su orgullo (¡¡**Eso es MUCHO**!) y le dijo a Kagome que la quería, que no quería que se fuera, etc, etc, bla, bla, bla, bla...

Frente a todos.

Silencio absoluto.

Kagome se quedó sin palabras. No se lo esperaba (lo más probable).

Inu-Yasha se puso como tomate... luego algo pálido (si eso es todavía posible), debido al silencio de Kagome, quien también se puso pálida.

Silencio general. Insertar Aguafiestas **aquí**. Naraku, salido Kami sabe de donde, secuestró a Kagome... ¡Nada más adivinen quien se encabronó de veras, y quienes salieron tras Kagome!

Así comenzó la última aventura para reunir la Shikon No Tama. La más difícil, larga y peligrosa... para hacer el cuento corto, hubo mucha sangre (MUCHA sangre), se arreglaron algunas cuentas pendientes Obvio), y demás está decir que no quedó nada reconocible de Naraku (o sea, hay que asegurarse que el tipo está muerto ¿no?). Kagome fue rescatada (ahem, ahem), el último trozo reunido... Entonces ocurrió algo que nadie se lo esperaba (al menos no TAN pronto). Así medio muerto como estaba, Inu-Yasha le pidió a Kagome que se casara con él: creo que debieron ser los golpes que recibió...

Kagome no dijo nada, pese a que todos la quedamos mirando fijo. No respondió esa semana, ni la siguiente. En esos días fue de un lado a otro del pozo muy seguido, siempre evitando el Árbol Go Shimboku, donde se había refugiado Inu-Yasha... de pronto, el día menos pensado, y sin previo aviso, se acercó al esperpento que quedaba de hanyou, escaló el árbol y aceptó... al menos eso fue lo que Sango le contó a Kaede-baba... (yo ¡¡**NO**! estaba escuchando).

Están juntos desde ese día... por lo que sé, la Familia de Kagome no puso muchos problemas; los tortolitos van seguido de un lado a otro del pozo, aunque pasan más tiempo aquí... vivimos en el bosque, en un pequeño Den... bueno, yo no vivo con ellos, pero me gusta mucho acompañar a Kagome, y por eso paso mucho tiempo allí, y mirado de ese punto de vista... :_Ahem, ahem_: Se ven felices, aunque si me lo preguntan, no hay mucha diferencia en cómo se tratan, aunque algunas cosas sí han cambiado: se abrazan más seguido, Inu-Yasha ya no me pega tanto, y en cierto punto hasta se porta de manera más civilizada conmigo, sobretodo cuando lo molesto... **PERO** en ocasiones me sacaba a la fuerza del Den (Eso no me gustaba, no me gusta, ni me gustará **NUNCA**), y lo **ÚNICO** que hacía Kagome era despedirse de mí... ¡¡y yo sin saber porqué!

De un tiempo a esta parte, eso ya no pasa tan seguido, no como al principio, que sucedía casi todos los días y siempre que los veía de nuevo, Kagome olía un poco como a Inu-Yasha, e Inu-Yasha olía un poco como a Kagome, ambos tenían cara de sueño y Miroku comenzaba a molestarlos por eso. Una vez le pregunté a Sango porqué... se sonrojó y me dijo que era algún tipo de insomnio... y se fue de inmediato.

Hace cinco meses, una vez que volvían del otro lado del pozo, venían en ese estado, somnolientos, pero... había algo diferente. Kagome olía diferente... o sea, su muy personal olor había cambiado drásticamente. Inu-Yasha también lo notaba, y además se veía especialmente intrigado por ese cambio... Siguió a Kagome todo el día, e incluso esta se estuvo enojando un poco. Entonces, sucedió.

Esa noche, Kaede-Baba nos había invitado a cenar, y mientras Kagome, Sango y yo le ayudábamos, Inu-Yasha apareció corriendo de pronto, rodeó y olfateó a Kagome por enésima vez, la quedó mirando unos instantes, atónito, luego sonrió y la sacó afuera, todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

De pronto, Kagome se estaba riendo bien fuerte, nunca olvidaré esa risa en particular: era una risa de felicidad.

Ese día supimos que Kagome iba a tener cachorritos.

Todos comenzaron a felicitar a Kagome y a Inu-Yasha. Luego a molestarlos, aunque más que a Kagome, quien fue prácticamente abducida por Sango y Kaede-Baba, Inu-Yasha era el blanco de las bromas, sobre todo las de Miroku...

Pero... había algo que no me quedaba claro. ¿Por qué los molestaban de esa manera? ¿Por qué felicitaban a Inu-Yasha? Piénsenlo de esta forma: es Kagome quien iba a hacer todo el trabajo... pero algo más importante me traía de cabeza... ¡Y lo pregunté!

"¿Cómo así que Kagome está esperando cachorritos?"

Silencio total. Todos me miraron de inmediato, todos visiblemente atónitos, sobre todo los nuevos papás. Hice otra pregunta.

"¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Dije algo malo?"

Todos se miraron las caras, y se pusieron a hablar TODOS al mismo tiempo. Lo único que puedo recordar es algo de algunas abejas, flores, lechugas o algún tipo de vegetal por el estilo y de Cigüeñas que vienen de no sé donde con no se qué paquetes. Como no pude entender nada, NADA me convenció.

Eso fue hace cinco meses y medio. Ahora Kagome está bien gorda, súper sensible y cansada. Va a tener mellizos; cada vez que pongo mi oreja en su vientre, los oigo muy activos; Kagome dice que un curandero del otro lado del pozo le dijo que son un niño y una niña... ¡Ojalá! Prefiero darle el beneficio de la duda a eso, como Inu-Yasha. Ayer, esos cachorros la patearon, ¡Y Fue una buena patada! La pobre Kagome casi se cae al suelo, (bueno, con lo grande que está, no me sorprende). Todos se pusieron muy felices, y Kaede-Baba dio otra de sus explicaciones sobre el momento, algo muy frecuente estos días: hay una explicación para todo.

Aún con tanta explicación sobre el tema, en estos últimos cinco meses y medio seguí con la duda de cómo diablos fue que Kagome se embarazó. Ninguna de las explicaciones que me dieron ese día me convenció... aunque la de la lechuga me gustaba mucho... ¿o era una col? ¡Ratas!

Hoy temprano decidí algo que nunca debí decidir, pero bueno ¡maldita curiosidad la mía! Busqué a Inu-Yasha (ya que no pude encontrar ni a Miroku ni a Myoga-jiji por ningún lado), al que encontré durmiendo siesta arriba del árbol donde estuvo clavado tantos años, lo desperté y le pregunté, listo para proteger mi pobre (e inocente hasta esta mañana) cabeza de los eventuales golpes que podría propinarme el salvaje que Kagome eligió como marido.

Inu-Yasha abrió un ojo y me miró. Suspiró. Se sentó en su rama. Creo que maldijo entre dientes (para variar). Me hizo señas que subiera. Aquí comencé a arrepentirme.

"Ten miedo, Shippo, Ten Mucho miedo". Pensé, mientras escalaba el árbol, lo más lento que pude.

Me senté frente a él, volvió a suspirar, creo que se sonrojó un poco, volvió a suspirar y a maldecir entre dientes. Al cabo de un rato, maldijo de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Finalmente tomó aire y me preguntó.

"¿**_Realmente_** quieres saber?"

Asentí.

…

Nunca debí querer saber.

¡Ratas!

**Fin.**

**Por **

**Misao-CG**

**PS: **Ya que son tan lindos de haber llegado hasta aquí abajo… ¿Qué tal si me dejan una review?


	2. El Monólogo de Kaede

**A/N: **¡Dios Mío! Como que pillé a mi Musa con la guardia baja. NI modo: así aprovecho de traducir un montón de Oneshots que tengo en inglés y no en castellano para todos ustedes. En esta ocasión son solo 6 Oneshots.

En este fic, tengan en cuenta que Inuyasha todavía está clavado al Go Shimboku, nuestro bello durmiente está teniendo su sueño de belleza… o sueño de perro gruñón, como quieran llamarle **XD**. :_Misao abraza a Inuyasha_:. Kaede tiene 18 años y el narrador de la historia es ella misma. "El Monólogo de Kaede" es inédito en castellano: primera vez que se publica en este idioma, y si bien no cuenta con altas dosis de humor, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Inuyasha y los personajes asociados pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a quienes hayan comprado los derechos de autor.

**El Monólogo de Kaede.**

Anoche soñé contigo.

No te atrevas a pensar mal de eso, fue una visión la que tuve, de esas que te dicen algo que debes descifrar, ¡Eso es todo y nada más!

No sé porqué estoy aquí. No debería, pero es que necesito hablar contigo. Tengo que sacarme esto del pecho. Ya sé que estás sordo al mundo (lo cuál es tu culpa, ¡Así que no me lo reproches!), y que es muy tonto que yo esté hablando todas estas cosas en voz alta, de pie frente a ti, diciendo estas cosas, que te involucran mucho y profundamente… más aún cuando no puedes ni oír ni hablar.

Porque estás sordo.

Porque estás mudo.

Porque estás ciego.

¡Porque Estás Muerto!

…

Han pasado 10 años. Tenía 8 años cuando… bueno, ya sabes, cuando nos atacaste y mataste a mi Aneue. O al menos eso dijeron los ancianos… pero no estoy tan segura… es que ese día, ¡Fue tan extraño! Siempre he tenido esta sensación, esta corazonada dentro de mi pecho, que algo olía totalmente podrido entre los sucesos que ocurrieron ese día. Fue tan trágico, tan terrible, tan… planeado. Ambos perdimos a un ser querido, el cuál nos era muy caro a nuestros corazones, de la peor forma posible, pero, yo sé, muy dentro de mi corazón que lo que ocurrió tal día no fue sino el comienzo de algo mucho más grande, pero… ¿de qué? No sé, pero sé que podría escapar a nuestras manos, te lo digo y aseguro.

Eso fue tan solo el comienzo.

Una vez más. Anoche soñé contigo... bueno, fue una visión. Te veía feliz y en paz. Tu alma estaba purificada y eras un hanyou. No un humano, no un youkai. Tan solo un hanyou muy feliz.

También pude ver la Shikon no Tama. Y a mi Aneue. Y había otros que no pude reconocer. Ese sujeto, Onigumo, también estaba en mi sueño. ¿Te acuerdas de él? ¿Del ladrón que Kikyou encontró casi muerto y que intentó ayudar…?

Curioso. Él desapareció justo después de tu muerte y la de mi Aneue. Hmpf. Como si me importara: el tipo era peor que un dolor de muelas y dudo que haya podido ir muy lejos con esas heridas. Tiene que estar muerto.

:_suspiro_: Triángulos amorosos no son nada bueno. Sí, un triángulo amoroso. Entre en un hanyou, una miko y un ladrón humano.

Onigumo tenía un **FUERTE** enamoramiento de Kikyou. Justo igual que el tuyo, pero mi querida Aneue… ella…

Kikyou te prefería a ti. Tú eras el único para ella. Te amaba mucho… pero… :_suspiro_: ahora ella está muerta. Justo igual que tú. Y quizás por tu culpa.

En aquél entonces, ¿la amabas? ¿Sabías lo mucho que ella se preocupaba por ti? ¿Te preocupaba ella? Nunca podré olvidar la cara que tenía cuando la encontramos aquí, junto a este árbol, luego que te hubo sellado. Nunca antes la había visto con esa expresión. Estaba llorando, en alto y con desesperante angustia… pero… había algo extraño en ella… creo… que ella…

Lo más seguro es que si llegases a oír esto, me darías un buen coscorrón en la cabeza por lo que te voy a decir ahora. A medida que pasaron los años y pude meditar en aquél llanto, alcancé mi propia conclusión al respecto. Tengo esta idea y le he dedicado mucho tiempo, y ahora, ni siquiera un millón de tus coscorrones me harán cambiar de opinión.

Aneue dejó de amarte en el momento en que disparó aquella flecha a tu pecho…

… ¡Lloraba cuando la encontramos! Lloraba tan fuerte, tan angustiada, como si sus pulmones se fueran a deshacer de llanto… lloraba por ti…

… No…

… Estaba llorando, pero por ella. ¿Por qué? Quien sabe.

Hay algo más ¿Quieres saber? ¿No? Te lo diré de todos modos. Kikyou murió incluso antes que sus heridas la mataran. Su alma voló lejos al mismo tiempo que disparó la flecha. Creo que ese fue el momento en que dejó de amarte, y fue la herida que más le dolió.

¡Que Flecha Tan Nefasta!

Te lo repito. He pensado en esto muy profundamente, ¡Así que te prohíbo que tomes mis conclusiones tan a la ligera, hanyou!

¡Estaba Tan **FURIOSA** Contigo! Furiosa por tu culpa. Cuando mi Aneue falleció, me quedé sola. Tu sabes como es eso, también estabas solo cuando eras pequeño. Mi mundo entero se había destruido, mi hermana mayor, la que admiraba, me la habían quitado, y lo que más me **enfurece**, lo sé, Estoy Segura, es que su espíritu jamás pasó al siguiente plano. ¡Tan trágicos eventos impidieron que su alma muriese en paz y sé que en algún momento esto dará problemas! Kikyou podrá estar enterrada en el Hokora, pero… pero… no descansa…

Estaba enojada. Estaba **FURIOSA** contigo. Creí que amabas a mi hermana, porque la veía tan feliz contigo dando vueltas, aunque se peleasen constantemente. Incluso te había aceptado como mi hermano mayor y entonces… entonces… ese día llego para arruinarnos los sueños…

Tenía Tanta **RABIA**.

…

Ya no más.

…

¿Qué por qué? Es difícil de explicar… pero ese sueño del que te vengo diciendo… me dio una extraña certeza. Sé que vendrá el día en que serás despertado del sueño en que Kikyou te puso. No sé cuando, pero sé que vas a reparar todo este entuerto. Lo que fue torcido quedará derecho por tus acciones, a como dé lugar, porque sé que no descansarás hasta aclarar los puntos. Si alguien puede aplacar el espíritu de mi hermana, ese eres tú, mi casi cuñado. Eso me da paz.

:_sonríe_: En mi sueño, tu eras casi como un '_nieto'_ para mi… porque me veía a mi misma como una anciana venerable.

Lo chistoso es que eres mayor que yo por al menos unos 10 años, pero aún así, yo era como tu '_abuelita_,' y aunque no seamos parientes de sangre… te quería como a un nieto.

En mi sueño, había una chica con el más extraño de los kimonos. Era de color verde y casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación. No pude verle el rostro, pero ella… te amaba muchísimo. Te amaba solo porque eras tú y por quién eras. No quería cambiar nada de ti y lo único que quería era tu felicidad y estar cerca de ti. Incluso te amaba más de lo que Kikyou te quiso alguna vez. Tanto era que te quería, que difícilmente puedo igualarlo con lo que mi Aneue te quiso. Tú le correspondías, tan intensamente como ella… en mi sueño les vi compartiendo un tierno beso…

También pude sentir la presencia de la Shikon no Tama, que se supone Kikyou debió haberse llevado al otro mundo. Esa niña, tú y otros protegían la joya. :_frunce_ _el ceño_: Pude ver una sombra de mi Aneue… :_tristeza_: una sombra mala, un ser despiadado. Una mala y patética copia de lo que Kikyou fue alguna vez. Eso no era mi hermana, aunque se parecía, y tenía preso el espíritu de mi Aneue. Es eso lo que me confirmó que el alma de Kikyou está inquieta.

Tenías muchos amigos en mi sueño, de los buenos. Tenías incluso una jauría y aliados poderosos. Tu les ayudabas y ellos te devolvían a favor… todos perseguían la misma meta…

Lo más importante de mi sueño, es que en cierto punto, lograbas aplacar el alma de mi hermana y ponías la Shikon no Tama a buen recaudo. Protegías nuestra aldea y más tarde… a los humanos que una vez te despreciaron.

No me malinterpretes. Considerando tu carácter y personalidad, eso es algo que tengo que ver. Tengo que verte protegiéndonos del peligro. :_suspiro_:

¿Por qué estoy aquí…? Desde la muerte de Aneue hasta esta mañana, **TE ODIABA** con todo mi ser y poderes de Miko. ¡Venga! Tú causaste su muerte, nos guste o no, y había veces en que apenas podía contenerme de venir y cortarte las orejas, apuñalarte, golpearte y cortarte, para lanzar luego jugo de limón y ajos a tus heridas sangrantes.

Pero estás de suerte, ya que gracias al sueño que tuve, cambié de opinión.

¡Escúchame Niño! Quizás eres mayor que yo, pero justo ahora no estás envejeciendo y ahora soy más vieja que ti. ¡Tienes que escucharme! Ya sé que despertarás del sello algún día en el futuro, y, si estoy viva para ver eso, no esperes que esté feliz y contenta de verte… pero… puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Te ayudaré gustosa, aunque no lo parezca, así que no dudes en pedirme ayuda… tan solo controla ese temperamento tuyo, o te juro que arrojaré un rosario de sumisión en tu cuello, con el hechizo correspondiente, y créeme, **¡ESO NO ES UNA AMENAZA!** :_sonríe_:

Te perdono.

…

Vaya… me siento más ligera ahora.

:_suspira_: ¡Adiós, _casi_ cuñado! Tengo que volver a la aldea, que ya me deben estar echándome de menos. Ahora soy la miko a cargo y tengo algunos asuntos que atender… algunos niños están algo resfriados… ¡Te veo quizás como en 40 años más!… Hasta ese entonces, piensa en lo que has hecho y en alguna solución… y en lo que quieras hacer, siempre y cuando puedas pensar.

Tengo la sensación que para cuando despiertes, las cosas se pondrán muy movidas.

Adiós Inuyasha. Ten una buena muerte.

**Fin.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** Ahora si me dicen como quedó esto, yo feliz. Y por si les queda alguna duda al respecto, **NO SOY FAN** de Kikyou. De hecho, son una de las más comprometidas y rábidas '_Kikyou haters'_ que hay. **¡DEJEN UNA REVIEW!**


	3. Su Primera Noche

**A/N:** Este fue uno de mis primeros fics aquí en Fanfiction Net. Ya hacia el final sabrán de quién se trata. Espero que les guste mucho. Una vez más, por la antigüedad de este fic, sabrán que es una de mis primeras locuras, además, es inédito en castellano. Sirve como semi AU.

Inuyasha y los personajes asociados pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y quienes hayan comprado los derechos de autor. Yo nada más poseo mucha imaginación y no estoy ganando ni medio centavo con esto. ¿Acaso es un crimen pasar el tiempo libre?

**Su Primera Noche.**

Toda la actividad de aquella elegante mansión se hallaba concentrada en otra área. Sus habitantes estaban celebrando algún tipo de fiesta, por lo que no acudirían a sus habitaciones en mucho rato.

Inari se asomó dentro de aquella habitación con cuidado. Estaba vacía, por lo que se deslizó dentro usando toda su habilidad y sin dejar de mirar a sus alrededores con la mayos de las aprehensiones. En el piso, habían dispuestos 3 futones, con gruesas mantas cada uno, esperando por sus respectivos dueños, niños suponía. Una severa tormenta de nieve se desataba con furia afuera, y hacía un frío penetrante, pero éste era el día más feliz de la vida de Inari… ni siquiera el improvisado refugio que había encontrado esa mañana y al que pretendía regresar lo antes posible podía arruinar su contento. Hacía tan solo una media hora que su primogénito había nacido. ¡Se Había Convertido en Papá!… Y por todos los cielos, ¡**NECESITABA** mantas de inmediato! Sin lugar a dudas, su pequeño no pudo elegir peor momento para nacer.

Tomó una de las mantas y la dobló, para así poder meterla a la fuerza dentro de su morral. Tomó una segunda y comenzó a doblarla, pero se detuvo. Suaves pasos acercándose le hicieron cambiar de opinión, así que a la rápida metió la manta en su morral, desistiendo de tomar la tercera. Se acercó a la ventana y se dispuso a salir por ella, vio la silueta de un pequeño niño proyectada a través de la puerta de Shoji, gracias a una vela que el crío llevaba en sus manos. El niño se detuvo, como dudando: algo había escuchado en su habitación. Inari saltó por la ventana y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la tormenta e intenso frío, justo en el momento en que el niño abrió de golpe la puerta. Un agudo chillido le hizo correr más rápido y perderse de vista entre el viento y la nieve.

¡Qué Error Más Tonto! Ser descubierto por un cachorro de humano. Caso podía oír a su papá regañándolo por tamaño descuido… pero esa voz se silenció cuando la urgencia de regresar junto a Kei se desató con fuerza en su corazón. Tenía que apresurarse.

**En una cueva…**

Y hablando de Kei... esta estaba agotada, pero contenta. Se apoyó contra las paredes de la cueva con su pequeño cachorrito bien seguro entre sus brazos, mientras lo amamantaba. El bebé apenas tenía una hora de vida y no solo ya estaba vestido, sino que también se estaba alimentando y con mucho entusiasmo.

Mientras pensaba en un nombre apropiado, Kei oyó un ruido justo fuera de la cueva, que la preocupó y con justa razón. Observó a la entrada, que estaba tapada por arbustos, con ojos fieros, y de su cabello sacó una hoja con precaución, lista para proteger a su cachorro recién nacido a toda costa… entonces Inari entró a la cueva en ese momento, a través de los arbustos, y sin esperar nada, ni siquiera se sacudió la nieve de encima, se acercó a su esposa y compañera de por vida. Kei le sonrió ampliamente y con ternura.

"¡Me pusiste muy nerviosa algunos momentos!" Le dijo.

"¿Te puse nerviosa a _TÍ_? ¿Que acaso no me oliste venir?" Le preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

"Hace mucho frío y mi nariz está congelada… Pero eso no tiene importancia… ¡Mira quién está aquí!" Dijo Kei contenta. Inari se acercó al cachorro, que todavía no dejaba de mamar.

"Cierto, ¡Esta Linda Cosita Pequeña! Parece que va a tener tus ojos verdes, mi niña… ¿Estás segura que este es el tamaño correcto? Parece muy pequeño."

"De su tamaño no me quejo, creo que es el correcto. ¡Me habría quejado si hubiera sido más grande!" Anunció, sin dejar de mirar a su cachorrito. Inari tomó su morral y sacó de ella sus trofeos. "Su colita es igual a la tuya."

"Les traje esto. No pude encontrar más." Dijo Inari mientras cubría a su familia con una de las mantas. Kei lo miró preocupada.

"¡Sécate esas ropas, Inari! Estás empapado y hace mucho frío."

"Más tarde…"

"¡Ahora!" Kei le ordenó con más energía de la que solía tener. Inari se le acercó coqueto.

"Algo me dice que vas a ser muy mandona." Le dijo muy travieso. El rostro de Kei se suavizó mucho.

"Por favor, Inari, no quiero que te congeles."

"No te preocupes, _mamá_, ya me seco." Inari le dio un travieso beso en los labios.

Con un simple movimiento de una de sus manos, Inari convocó una mini corriente de aire que sirvió para secarlo por completo. Cuando estuvo seco, tomó la segunda manta, se cubrió con ella y se sentó junto a su esposa y pequeño cachorro. Kei le hizo espacio de forma que ambos pudieran compartir un poquito de calor corporal. Ambos se quedaron viendo como su pequeño comía, como hipnotizados.

"¡Vaya Día!" Susurró Inari.

"Sí… ¡Qué Día! Incluso cuando a ti no te dolió nada."

"… estaba histérico más allá de tu comprensión. ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?"

"No lo sé. Es que es tan tierno que no se me ocurre nada. ¿Cierto que este es el pequeño más lindo de todos? Encima es todo nuestro… y… no sé como llamarlo. ¿Sugerencias?"

"Hmm… déjame pensar… podría ser… no… Hey, ¿Qué te parece Shippo?"

"¿Shippo? Hmm… me gusta… pero nos va a matar cuando cumpla 15." Kei sonrió y se quedó en silencio algunos instantes. "Shippo me gusta y así se llamará."

El corazón de Inari dio un vuelco repentino. Y al parecer a Kei le pasó lo mismo, dado que por su rostro pasó una fatal expresión de pena.

"Ojalá podamos verlo cumplir los 15." Susurró Inari, muy dolido. Kei le dedicó una mirada fiera.

"No Vuelvas A Decir Eso En Mi Presencia." Advirtió Kei para nada feliz. La chica cerró los ojos.

La joven pareja sintió una instintiva llamada de advertencia en sus corazones. Observaron a su cachorro, que ya se veía dispuesto a dejar de comer: nacer era un trabajo difícil, más aún cuando has recibido la ayuda inexperta de padres primerizos. Shippo alzó sus ojitos y soltó el pecho de su mamá, para bostezar. Inari y Kei le sonrieron.

"Shippo va a tener muchos amigos, cuando crezca, va a ser igual de guapo que su papá… y si no podemos cuidarlo… espero que una buena mujer y un buen hombre se hagan cargo de él en nuestro lugar. ¡Espero Que Eso Nunca Pase!" Dijo Kei con un nudo en la garganta, mientras se las arreglaba para cubrirse. "¡Eso **NO** va a pasar!" Inari la besó en su mejilla.

"Pierde Cuidado, Kei. Nunca permitiré que nada les pase a ninguno de ustedes. ¡Ya verás! Les protegeré con mi vida e incluso desde la otra vida si debo hacerlo. ¡Te Lo Prometo!" Inari la abrazó con fuerza.

Kei le respondió con una sonrisa y un nuevo beso. No volvieron a hablar por el resto de la velada; tan solo se quedaron allí, abrazándose el uno al otro con ternura, mientras el pequeño Shippo dormía su primera noche, teniendo sueños de bebé…

**Fin.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG.**


End file.
